Ninjas, Demons, and Hearts! Oh My!
by Kira-Karix-chan
Summary: A girl named Ophelia finds some magic powder, but what happens when that powder can turn fiction to reality? TobixOC includes Naruto, Inuyasha, FF7, and Kingdom Hearts characters.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or Inuyasha... however much I wish I did.**

--

Ninjas, Demons, and Hearts! Oh My!

Chapter One

Of course Ophelia didn't believe the shop owner. There was no such thing as magic powder, but it was a free sample in the middle of a shopping mall. Who wouldn't have taken it?

As she left the store, Ophelia looked back, though she didn't know why. The store was covered in planks of wood and plastic bags.

The store she just came out of.

She blinked multiple times before finally running back to where the exit should have been. Her hand brushed over the would-be doorway. Was she loosing her mind? Just to make sure, she looked in the little bag hanging from her left wrist. The 'magic' powder was still there. She just wanted to forget about the whole thing and go home.

But first shs needed to go to the store that she came to the mall for. A store that had never been in a mall before.

Hastings! Booyah!

Her favorite place in the world. It was where she bought Kingdom Hearts I, II, and CoM; all the Naruto episodes, as well as Shippuden; Final Fantasy VII (both games and movie); and the Inuyasha movies and episodes.

After browsing for a while, Ophelia decided she didn't really need anything and headed home, 'magic' posder in tow.

When she walked through the front door, an empty echo greeted her. Ophelia's parents had long since passed away, leaving their only daughter all of their inheritance. Living by herself in a mansion of this size could be creepy at times, but she was content. No, she wasn't alone. Her pet hampster, who she named Oreo, was there with her.

Ophelia walked up three flights of stairs to her overly huge bedroom. Tiredly, she set the small bag of powder on top of her T.V., lay on her bed, and sleep eventually found her.

Oreo sniffed the air curiously when he noticed the bag on the strange, light- producing box. Did it hold food? Was there some special treat inside?

Ophelia stirred when the cage door clicked open, but she did not wake. The little hampster made his way over to the cord hanging from the television. It took a while, but he made it to the mysterious little bag. As he sniffed it, his nose bumped into it, sending it toppling off of the T.V.. As it fell, the drawstring came loose, dumping the powder on all of Ophelia's DVDs, and games that were laying there!

Oreo squeaked when purple fog covered the floor and figures appeared in the room. With another terrified squeak, he quickly scrambled back to his cage.

"Hey, lady! Where are we?" _Naruto's voice...?_

"Don't wake her up, Naruto!" _Sakura's voice?_

Ophelia groggily opened her eyes thinking she left the T.V.on. When she sat up though, all she saw was a bright orange jacket.

"What the—?! Who— NARUTO?!" Ophelia shot up to her feet.

"Huh? How do you know my name?" Naruto inquired. She just poked him in the stomach.

"Y-y-you're r-real...?"

"Of course I'm real!" he said while looking at Ophelia like she was crazy. She looked past Naruto to see Gaara, Sakura, Kakashi, Hinata, Neji, Sasuke, Kabuto, Orochimaru (run!), Itachi, Zetsu, Kisame, Tobi, and Deidara.

"Where are we, yeah?" Deidara spoke up.

"Florida," Ophelia answered.

"Ain't heared of Florida before."

She snapped her head around to see three mor groups and almoast fell down. The one that had spoken was Cid. Beside him was Yuffie, Vincent, Cloud, Tifa, Aerith, Sephiroth (uh,oh) Cait Sith, Red XIII, Reno, Rude, and Kadaj.

The group beside them consisted of Sora, Riku, and Kairi (from KHII), Axel, Demyx, Zexion, Xigbar, Saix... basically the whole of Organization XIII (including Roxas and Namine), Leon (Squall), and a moogle.

As if things weren't strange enough, Inuyasha's gang was there, too (Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara) along with Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, Naraku, and Kanna.

Ophelia tilted her head slightly, trying to figure out what to do next, when Inuyasha pulled out his sword, Tetsuiga.

"Ahh! Hold it! You can't bust up my house, even if Naraku _is_ here!" she declared, panicking.

"Stay outta this!" he yelled back without looking at her.

"If we want to know how we all got here, then we should listen to her!" Sora said, intervening. Inuyasha looked over at Ophelia skeptically. Then he put his sword away, surprising everyone that knew anything about Inuyasha.

"Fine. But if I don't get an explanation fast, then I'm gonna destroy that bas—"

"Inuyasha! There are kids in the room," Kagome scolded. After that, everyone looked at Ophelia expectantly.

"I really... don't know how you all got here," she said, stumbling through the words. Her gaze traveled across the room until she noticed the bag on the floor. She walked through a gap in the four groups and picked it up. Oreo squeaked.

"We're waiting," Inuyasha said, earning another glare from Kagome.

Gears began turning in Ophelia's head. She quickly sat on her knees and opened the first DVD box; an Inuyasha movie. When she took the disk out and looked on the back (the part that the DVD player reads) she gasped.

There were black blotches all over it. The shiny, rainbow reflectiveness was covered with the inky darkness.

Like parts were missing.

"So, it really _was_ magic," she mumbled to herself. A black-gloved hand reached down and grabbed the disk as she yelped, "Hey!"

"What is this?" Axel asked, flipping the disk around, examining it.

"A movie," she answered while standing up. He looked at the DVD front closely.

"Wait a sec. Isn't this that same guy over there?" he said, looking at Inuyasha. The half-demon stomped over and took the disk from Axel. Kagome followed him over.

"Hey! That _is_ you, Inuyasha. And me too!"

"Wow! How high up are we?"

Everyone turned to see little Rin by the window. Ophelia smiled. Rin had always been one of her favorite characters.

"Three stories." Neji was looking down, obviously using his Byakugan.

Naruto had made his way over to the pile of DVDs and games along with Leon and Red XIII. They all peered at them, curious.

"Everybody in this room is from one of these... except for me," Ophelia explained. "And Oreo." She pointed to her hampster.

"But you just said they were movies," Yuffie chirped. "I've never been in a movie before."

Ophelia struggled for the right words. Inuyasha's group wouldn't know what she was talking about, but if she could get the others to understand...

"In my world, you're all fictional characters from different stories and although you don't know me, I know you."

The room was silent until...

"Then what's my name?"

"Naruto," she answered casually. He opened his big, blue eyes.

"What about him?" he asked stubbornly, while pointing to his teammate.

"Sasuke."

"So," Leon spoke up. "If we're all fictional characters, how did we get heare?"

Everybody looked at him.

"You're not saying you believe her? How can we be made up characters? I'm standing here in the flesh!" Kadaj said, unconvinced.

"But, again, how did we get here?" Leon asked again, looking straight at Ophelia.

"I'm not 100 sure, but I think it has something to do with this," she said, holding up the small bag.

"What is it?" Yuffie asked.

"Some store keeper gave it to me as a free sample. He said it was magic. When I got home, it somehow spilled all over my movies and games."

Suddenly, the room became filled with miasma. Ophelia immediately held her breath, knowing what it was. Many people began coughing.

"Don't breathe it in... Poison... It's poi...son," she struggled to tell the others before unconsciousness consumed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Aha! The next chapter!

--

Chapter Two

"Is she dead?"

Ophelia opened her eyes to see six curious faces hovering over her. One was easy to recognize as Tobi. The other five being Demyx, Yuffie, Naruto, Rin, and Shippo. She sat up, slowly realizing she was on her bed.

"We thought you were a goner for sure!" Naruto said with a slight laugh.

"Well, I'm not. Is everyone else okay?" she quickly asked, worried how the miasma would affect them.

"Yeah. Luckily no on breathed in too much poison," Yuffie said.

Ophelia looked around her room. She noticed that Orochimaru, Kabuto, Naraku, Kanna, Sephiroth, and Kadaj were gone. Demyx saw her expression.

"They were gone as soon as that stuff cleared," he explained.

Ophelia nodded. "Figures."

"Hey! We don't even know your name yet!" Naruto realized.

"It's Ophelia. Ophelia Dettoney." She looked around the room, inspecting the scene.

Itachi, Kisame, and Zetsu were sitting in a far corner of the bedroom while Deidara was showing off his mouth-hands to Axel and Roxas. The rest of Organization XIII (except Demyx) was talking amongst themselves. Kairi, Hinata, and Sakura were watching Namine draw. Sora had apparently found some cards and was now playing go-fish with Riku, Neji, and Sasuke (who kept sending death glares to his brother). Kakashi introduced Miroku to Icha Icha Paradise and by the lok of it, he was enjoying the book. Everyone else was just doing their own thing and in Kagome's case that meant keeping Inuyasha from bad-mouthin Sesshomaru.

"That's really weird... No one's trying to kill anyone," Ophelia thought out loud.

"Everybody came to a temporary truce. Until, we get home of course."

She turned to see Zexion standing nearby.

"Well, that's good," she said, glad she wouldn't need to break up any fights.

This was really happening... Oh, wait! Before she totally lost her grip on reality, she had some things she needed to take care of.

Before she could though...

"Ack! No, Zetsu! You can't eat my hampster!" Ophelia yelped, snatching Oreo away from the cannibalistic man-plant.

"Well, excuse us if there's nothing to eat around here," the dark half spat.

"We're rather hungry," the white half agreed.

"Uhm... I don't have any human flesh or anything like that, but I'm sure there's beef in the fridge. Hold on a sec."

She dashed downstairs, knowing it was possible he would try to eat someone if she didn't hurry. Dealing with killer ninjas wasn't exactly a cake walk.

Ophelia was relieved to find no one was misssing when she returned.

"Hey! You can see through the cards, can't you?" Sora asked Neji during their game. The Hyuuga just laughed quietly at Sora's slowness.

An explosion made everybody jump.

"Um... Sorry, yeah!"

"Deidara-sempai shouldn't be blowing holes in Ophelia-chan's stuff," Tobi scolded.

Ophelia looked blankly at the gap in the floor. Strangely she wasn't really that mad. She would have to assign everyone rooms. They couldn't _all_ sleep on the couch.

Later that day...

Ophelia had to order 23 pizzas, plus a whole bunch of breadsticks. Everyone had piled in the huge living room to eat. They needed some extra chairs from other rooms, but it worked out. As they were eating, the KH gang spotted the gigantic flat screen tv.

"Can we watch a movie?!" Sora asked eagerly.

"Yeah! That sounds fun! I mean, since we're kind of stuck here for a while," Yuffie said.

Ophelia dragged out a sack of movies and they evenutally narrowed the movie candidates to The Matrix, POTC: Curse of The Black Pearl, or Jurassic Park.

Finally, everyone decided to watch both The Matrix and POTC.

Rin was freaked out when the crew of the Black Pearl turned to zombies, so Ophelia took her to the den and watched 101 Dalmations instead. Hinata, Demyx, and Tobi had joined the two of them by the middle of the movie.

"Axel stole the last piece of pepperoni," Demyx complained.

"Sorry. I didn't think so many of you would like that topping," Ophelia whispered back, trying not to disturb Rin and Hinata who were engrossed in the movie. She couldn't tell if Tobi was actually watching it or not. The orange mask prevented that.

"I'm going to see if the others want popcorn. Does anyone want any?" She asked the small group.

"Tobi does! Tobi does!" The Akatsuki member yelped.

The others nodded and said, "please."

They were much more polite than the larger group of movie goers. There were a few 'pleases' from people like Aerith, Riku, and Namine. But other than that...none.

Ophelia stood, leaning against the counter, waiting the another bag of popcorn to finish when a strange noise made her jump.

At first she didn't recognize it, but by the time she remembered where she had heard it before, Ophelia saw the source. The source of the hissing.


	3. Chapter 3

Whoop! (does happy dance) Next chappy!

--

Chapter Three

Ophelia stood staring at the purple snake for a minute, before it clicked. It was obviously one of Orochimaru's.

But what was it doing here? Spying maybe?

She was thinking about this when it suddenly started slithering closer. It was only two feet away from her feet. When she shifted her weight to run, the snake hissed threateningly, making her freeze. If that thing was poisonous (and she had no doubt it was), Ophelia could die.

Just as it raised its head to strike, a kunai came flying out of nowhere, pinning the now dead snake to a cabinet door. Opehlia was more than surprised to see none other than Tobi standing in the doorway. He strode over and plucked the kunai from the serpent's corpse, saying nothing. She opened her mouth to say thank you, but shut it again when Tobi's sharingan glinted dangerously. Then he left. Just like that.

By the time Ophelia had delivered the popcorn and made it back to the den, credits were rolling and Rin was asleep.

"Ophelia? Are you okay?" Hinata's soft voice asked. "You look kind of... shaken."

Ophelia noticed that her hands were indeed shaking. Near death experiences can do that to people. But she just shook her head. "No. I'm fine."

Tobi wasn't in the den anymore, she saw. What was up with him? And why the glare?

Pushing these thoughts to the back of her mind, she picked up little Rin and took her up to room she was sharing with Hinata and Namine.

She walked into the living room to see utter chaos. Popcorn was strewn everywhere.

"No, you idiot! That's the pause button!" Zetsu's black side informed his other half. He wrangled with the remote for a few seconds before Deidara snatched it up.

"_This_ is how you press play, hmm."

With a click, _The Matrix_ began. It was already 10:00 but no one looked tired... well, except for Zexion and Itachi, but they always look tired.

Then something occurred to her.

Tomorrow was Monday! She had to go to school! If she didn't show up for school the administration office would need a sick note. It wouldn't be so bad if if was only for one day, but... how could she watch all of them? And how long would the school believe her? She could say it was chicken pox or something. It would work out... Maybe...

"Do you have something to drink?"

Ophelia turned to see Kagome beside her, Shippo close behind.

"Uh... sure. There's tea, punch, soda, or water if you want," she offered.

"Tea please... and Ophelia?" Kagome said hesitantly.

"Hm?"

"I was just wondering... how do we get home? My family. They'll be worried."

This thought had come to Ophelia only briefly, but now it hit her. They couldn't stay with her forever. Her world was much too different. People knew who they were and that they weren't supposed to be there.

And what of the missing characters? Orochimaru, Sephiroth, Naraku, and their evil lackeys? What chaos would they cause in her beloved Florida?

"I'll be right back," she told Kagome, then went to the kitchen.

As she was pouring the tea, her gaze drifted to the giant hole in her cabinet, where Tobi's kunai struck. The snake's corpse was no where to be found.

The glass of tea overflowed suddenly. Opelia hopped backwards and set the pitcher on the island.

"Gah! Nice one, Ophelia!" she scolded herself.

After she gave Kagome the tea, cleaned off the counter, and made sure everyone had a place to sleep, Ophelia went to bed.

Monday was going to be a long day.

--

Sry it was so short, but... bleh...


	4. Chapter 4

Ninjas, Demons, And Hearts! Oh My!

Chapter Four

Ophelia woke multiple times, but managed to get three hours of sleep.

She ate her cereal along with Namine, Hinata, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Demyx, Axel, Tobi, and a few others. Some people had already eaten or claimed not to be hungry, so those guests went about their own business. Zexion had discovered the library and Yuffie, the game room.

"Honey Bunches of what?"

"Oats, Sora. Oats," Ophelia answered the keyblader.

It was already 7:20 by the time she finished breakfast, so she yelled goodbye after putting Rin in Aerith's care. Could never be too careful. With any luck, her house would still be standing when she came back.

School was uneventful. Especially when it was compared with what awaited her at home. She decided not to tell her friends about yesterday's incident. They'd put her in the Looney Bin for sure! Opehlia felt bad about not even telling Cassidy, her best friend, whom they kept no secrets from the other.

Finally, after what seemed like years, the final bell rang. Kids poured out of the classrooms, Ophelia being one of the first. She was glad to have brought her bike, because traffic was backed up beyond all reason.

Soon, she was speeding through town, eager to get home. But also nervous. What would she find? Rubble? A fire?

Ophelia had to jerk to a stop, otherwise she would have hit the guy that just appeared in front of her.

Kadaj.

She hopped off of the bike in case she needed to make a run for it.

"Can I help you?" she asked defiantly. He had never been one of her favorite characters.

"Oh, I just dropped by to deliver a message," Kadaj said nonchalantly.

She waited.

"We're not going back," he declared. "This world of yours, Florida?, is much more fun."

Ophelia gaped wondering what he was thinking. "You have to go back! If you guys stay here, innocent people could be hurt! You don't belong here!"

But Kadaj just laughed at her. "And just how do you plan on stopping us?" When she took too long to think of a good bluff, he laughed again. "Exactly! Every human here is weak! There is nothing you can do about it."

And almost as quickly as he had appeared, Kadaj was gone, leaving Ophelia alone and confused.

She didn't know who to tell about her little encounter, but decided on the FF7 gang. It _was_ their enemy after all.

"You're right about one thing," Cloud said after she had explained it. "It will definitely cause trouble for your home."

"I say we kick their butts back into those disks," Yuffie suggested.

"How though? I don't even know how the powder got on them in the first place," Ophelia said worriedly.

"Is there any left?"

Everyone turned to the mysterious Vincent Valentine, who rarely spoke.

"Pardon?"

"The powder. Is there any left?" he asked again.

"Um... probably... I'll go check."

She dashed up the stairs and looked on her dresser, where she left the bag.

But it wasn't there.

Ophelia glanced quickly around her room. She could have sworn it was right there! But...

Kadaj's words came back to her. _"We're not going back." _

Of course. They had taken it. It's not like she was dealing with normal people here. It wasn't beyond them to steal from a mansion.

She came back to the living room, glum faced. By now, a few others had joined the Final Fantasy VII people. She spotted Kagome. Kagome. She would be so disappointed.

"It's gone." The mood of the room changed drastically. "They've taken the powder."

For a few minutes everyone was silent. Like they were waiting for it to sink in.

"Well this sucks," Reno and Axel said at the same time.

"Hey, are you guys twins?" Shippo asked. They ignored the kitsune.

"No, they're not, Shippo," Ophelia answered for them.

For who knows how long, everyone just mumbled amongst themselves, trying to come up with ideas. Many voted to just go take the powder back.

That's when Ophelia had the most brilliant idea.

"I got the powder from the mall. If I could find that shop again, maybe they'll have more!"

People nodded and decided it was the best choice. Well, except for the people like Inuyasha, Naruto, and Yuffie. They wanted to fight.

"People in my world aren't used to seeing ninjas and demons," Ophelia argued. "They'd freak out if a building blew up from your Wind Scar or ninjutsu."

Eventually they back down enough to agree on the plan. The only thing Ophelia didn't mention was that the store had disappeared. But she still had to try.


	5. Chapter 5

Oy, I apologize to the people that have been waiting for this chapter, very, very much. Thanx for teh patience.

Naruto, KH, Inuyasha, FFVII, Labyrinth... Belongs to respective ownahs.

--

Ninjas, Demons, and Hearts! Oh My!

Chapter Five

"So what store was it?" Kagome asked.

They had picked the most inconspicuous people they could to go to the mall with Ophelia. Well, except for Tobi who followed them anyway. Other than that, there was Kagome, Leon, Yuffie, and Neji.

The people in the mall stared, of course. The ones that recognized them either didn't care or thought they were really good cosplayers. Probably the latter.

"It didn't have a sign. And it..." she paused then continued. "It's boarded up."

"What? So we're on a wild goose chase?" Yuffie whined.

"It just disappeared last time so maybe it will just appear this time," Ophelia said, trying to convince them as well as herself.

When they reached the boarded up windows, she sighed. But yet another idea struck her.

"Neji," she started. "What's in there?"

"Byakugan!" He scanned across the boards. To someone else, it would look like Neji was staring into space, but they knew better. "Nothing. Just boxes and shelves... and... wait." He frowned.

"What do you see?" Leon asked him.

"It's... an illusion."

Illusion? There were no real illusions in Ophelia's world that she knew of.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked before Ophelia could.

"I mean," the Hyuga said, reaching towards the wall, "it's fake." Neji's hand fazed right through the wood. Like the boards weren't there.

"But how can that be? When I touched it last time it—"

She stopped talking when she put her hand on the boards by Neji's. They all stared at what happened. The wood was solid to Ophelia. Her hand stopped while Neji's hand went on.

"Woah..." Yuffie mumbled when she touched it and went through as well.

"So Opehelia-chan can't go through," Tobi spoke up.

Neji and Yuffie looked at them, nodded, then went inside.

"It's because you're not meant to be here, isn't it?" Ophelia thought out loud. "That you guys can go through."

"Probably," Leon agreed.

It seemed like forever before the two ninjas came back out, but they weren't alone. A man with scraggly brown hair and slight dark spots under his eyes was with them. Ophelia recognized the shop owner.

"Oh. It's you," he said when he saw her. He sighed. "I didn't think you'd go home and dump it on your movies."

"I didn't! I set it on my T.V. and it must have fallen," she argued, then stopped. "Wait... then why'd you give it to me in the first place?!"

The shop owner (who's name tag said Gary) shrugged. "I dunno. I guess it was to see if you'd do something more creative with it than me."

As if on cue, another person stepped out of the fake wall. It took a second, but she realized it was none other than Jareth, The Goblin King. _The Labyrinth_ was an older movie, with not-so-good graphics, but it was still cool.

"Who are you?" Yuffie inquired the poofy-haired blonde.

"It depends. Who wants to know?" was Jareth's witty reply.

"The Great Ninja Yuffie, that's who!"

"You brought out Jareth?" Ophelia asked incrediously. "On purpose?"

Gary just nodded, already bored by their conversation. "I hope there's a reason why you're bugging me."

"We came to ask you if there's any more of that powder left," Kagome explained.

"Why? Oh... you think it will get you back home. I don't know if it will or not, but feel free to try," he said, tossing another little bag to Ophelia. She caught it quickly.

"You don't know it it will work?" asked Leon.

"Nope. Never had a chance to try. I lost this guy's movie," he explained, "down a storm drain. I didn't feel like dragging out anymore nutjobs like him, so I just let it be... until you came along, anyway."

This confused Ophelia. "Me? What's so special about me?"

"You looked like you could use a little... adventure," Jareth said.

Gary nodded. "He talked me into it."

"Adventure?!" she cried. "People could get killed! Fictional villains are out doing who knows what!"

That threw them off track. "There are more?" Gary asked, narrowing his eyes. "How much powder got on those movies?"

"Um... almost the whole... bag?" she mumbled nervously.

"Haha!" Gary suddenly busted out. "Give the girl a prize!"

They all stared him (including the surprised Jareth).

"So now, what? These villains won't go back to their worlds? That's rich."

"We have to get them home!" Ophelia snapped at the shop owner, who abruptly stopped laughing.

"I told you. I. Don't. Know."

"Well, thanks for nothing, Mister," Yuffie said and started to walk away, but stopped.

A little girl with a mirror had appeared in front of her. Kanna. One of Naraku's minions.

Ophelia and Kagome recognized what was happening when the mirror glowed slightly.

"Move! She'll suck out your soul!" they warned the others, too late. Leon, Yuffie, Gary and Neji were ensnared by the mirror. Their souls were being slowly ripped from them.

"No! S-Stop!" Ophelia cried. "What do you want?!" _This is all my fault, _she thought. _If I hadn't brought them to this world, then... _

Without thinking, she launched herself at the little white haired girl. Kanna's face remained emotionless as she turned the mirror to Ophelia, releasing the others. They fell to the ground gasping. Now it was Ophelia's soul in jeopardy, though. It was much more painful than it looked on television. Her knees gave way, in shock.

But before it was halfway out of her, multiple shuriken imbedded themselves in Kanna and the mirror. The connection was broken and Ophelia's soul came back to her.

The white dress turned crimson with blood. Still, no emotion showed as she disappeared in a cloud of miasma.

"Is Ophelia-chan alright?"

She looked up to see Tobi offering her a hand. Gratefully, she took it and stood.

Twice. That was the second time he had saved her. She was going to have to keep tabs if this kept up.


	6. Chapter 6

**BWAHAHA!! ... Next chapter... finally... **

**Naruto, Kingdom Hearts, Inuyasha, and FF7 don't belong to meh!!**

--

Ninjas, Demons, and Hearts! Oh My!

Chapter Six

"Fine. If no one else is brave enough, then I'll do it," Inuyasha grumbled.

They needed a volunteer to see how the powder would effect them. Let's just say that no one rushed up to that offer.

He held out a hand as Ophelia poured some onto it. Everyone waited, expecting something like spontaneous combustion to happen.

"Now what?" he asked impatiently.

"Umm... " Ophelia was making this up as she went along. "Hold on." She snatched up the Inuyasha DVD the powder had landed on and put it in his other hand.

Still nothing.

"That's it! I'm out of ideas," she decided, after only one try, sitting down on the couch by Tobi. After the incident at the mall, she felt safer around the strange Akatsuki member. "Why don't some of you geniuses do something?"

"Yeah, Vexen," Axel said, grinning. "You're supposed to be smart.

"I don't do magic tricks," Vexen disagreed.

"Kupo!"

Everyone looked down to see the moogle. Then it dawned on Ophelia.

"Yeah! Aren't moogles good at this sort of stuff?" she asked.

"Kupo!" The moogle grabbed the powder and the ginea pig (Inuyasha) and set to work.

"Come and get it!"

Ophelia had ordered take-out that night instead of pizza. She was sure that no one wanted it two nights in a row. And instead of watching _PotC:1_ and _The Matrix_, they watched _PotC:2 _and _Liar, Liar_. Rin didn't freak out like she did with the undead pirates.

"Teehee... They look like fish," she had said, describing Davy Jones' crew.

Ophelia felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Demyx, holding _Transformers_.

"Before we have to go back, I want to watch this one," he whispered. She just smiled, got up, and went to the den. The two were soon followed by Hinata, Rin, Deidara, and, of course, Tobi.

"I'm sick of pirates, hmm," Deidara complained. "Don't you have movies with more explosions? Hm."

"Don't worry. This movie has plenty of—" she stopped mid-sentence, her mind racing. What if she put in their DVDs? Would anything show up since they weren't there? "Hold on a sec."

With that, Ophelia practically leapt up the stairs to her room, grabbed the disks, and leapt back down.

She was at the doorway to the den when she stopped. Demyx and Deidara were definitely enjoying the movie too much to be disturbed. So instead, she went to her room and used her DVD player. Hesitating slightly, Ophelia placed the _Naruto Shippuden_ disk in the tray and closed it. She backed up, DVD remote in hand, and waited.

Of course she didn't expect the whole TV set to explode. Who would have?

Ophelia let out a startled scream/yelp. Along with that and the sound of the explosion, everyone in the mansion heard. Even Zexion, who was in the library at the other end of the house.

Tobi was the first one in the room. No surprise there. Followed by Demyx, then Deidara, and soon, almost everyone there. They all stared at the smoldering pile of a TV set. Ophelia attempted to explain what happened, but it just came out as a bunch of stutters. She was quite shaken.

"A-a-and it jus-st... BOOM!"

"Ophelia-chan is bleeding," Tobi pointed out.

She lifted her hand to her face and, sure enough, when she looked, her fingers had blood on them. Oh, how she hated blood. A piece of glass must have flown out at her.

"You don't look so good," Sora said warily.

At first, she thought about sitting down, but she was instantly aware of something else.

"The disk!" she cried and ran over to the crispy DVD player. Since the player was no good anymore, she pried open the tray and sighed in relief. The disk was okay. A little scratched up, but okay. They could still go home. Ophelia promised herself to never try that again.

"I'm sorry. I almost destroyed your way home," she apologized to the ninjas from Shippuden.

"It's not like we're in any hurry, yeah... And— jeez! Ar you crying, un?"

Oh god, she _was_ crying! And in front of everyone! What in the world was she blubbering about? Even she wasn't sure.

"Th-they almost wound up l-like Jareth!" she sobbed pitifully. Why did she have to tear up at the most inappropriate times?

Ophelia suddenly felt little arms wrap around her waist. She looked down to see Rin.

"It's alright. We know you were just trying to help," the small girl comforted.

Everyone else just kind of looked at the scene, feeling awkward, when they heard sniffling. All eyes were on Zestu now.

"Suck it up man!" the dark half demanded to his other half. This caused Ophelia to burst out laughing.

"Oh man! We forgot to pause the movie!" Sora suddenly remembered, making quite the commotion. Everyone was like: "Crap! We did!" Then the room was empty, save for the group from the den.

"Umm... I'm gonna finish _Transformers_," Demyx mumbled and shuffled out as well. Deidara, Hinata, and Rin followed close behind. Ophelia would have left too, if it weren't for someone grabbing her sleeve. She jumped, but quickly realized who it was.

"Yes, Tobi?"

He hesitated, as if he wasn't sure he wanted to say something or not. Then, finally, he spoke.

"When Ophelia-chan screamed... it... frightened Tobi."

Whatever she had been expecting him to say, it certainly wasn't that. How could she have possibly scared...

Ophelia's thoughts were cut short when she was suddenly jerked forward and enveloped in his arms. Was he _hugging_ her? One of the fearsome Akatsuki was _hugging_ her? She knew Tobi was strange, but...

"I was scared because I thought you were in trouble, idiot."

Woah. No third-person pro-nouns. Now he was acting strange, even for Tobi.

Then, without warning, he let go and stalked out of the room.

Ophelia was so confused by that point, she didn't bother with asking him what he meant. Though, if her guesses were correct... But things like that only happened in fairy tales. Then again, she was practically living one anyway. Who was to say she couldn't fall in love?

— — — — — —

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

How could he fall for someone he just met, not three days ago?!

Of course Tobi had heard the old saying "Love at first sight", but to actually experience it? A whole other matter completely. Seeing her big blue eyes look at him for the first time. Having the urge to protect her from anything and everything. And... No. He wouldn't think about that. Soon they would all return home and life would go back to normal.

Yes. And until then, Tobi would just have to deal with the whole "falling in love with Ophelia" thing as best he could.

--

**Well, until next time! **


	7. Chapter 7

**No, I'm not dead, just in case you guys were wondering. Many, MANY apologies for the million-month delay, but I just haven't been in the right mood for this fandom. And it's summer. Busy days. **

**The only things that belong to me are Ophelia, Gary, and Oreo. The others are... property of their owners, and whatnot. **

--

Ninjas, Demons, and Hearts! Oh My!

Chapter Seven

Wednesday and Thursday sped by and still no luck from the moogle. Their days had sort of a routine: School for Ophelia, freetime for everyone else; she gets home, does her homework, by the time she's finished, everyone's hungry. They vote on what to eat, pick two movies (which the den group usually stuck around for), then bedtime.

By the time Friday rolled around, Kagome was practically in hysterics.

"My mother will worry herself sick! And what about Grandpa? And Souta, that stupid little brother, he better remember to feed the cat so mom doesn't have to!"

"Somebody shut the lass up!" Cait Sith begged.

Ophelia chuckled and continued to phone-in their mile-long order to Eggroll Express. Although, with all the background noise, she was surprised the employee could hear her at all. Then the doorbell rang. No one else bothered to get it, since she had specifically told them not to.

"Oh. Gary Gray and the Goblin King. Sounds like a bad sitcom, doesn't it?" she greeted the two visitors.

"Yes, it kind of does... Look. I'm not here because I don't have anything better to be doing. I'm here because you're taking too long," Gary said.

"Taking too... what?"

"Fer cryin' out loud girl. Don't you ever watch the news?"

"Who was at the—" Yuffie began, but stopped. "Oh, it's just Mr. Useless," she continued, then walked off. Gary glared at her until she was out of sight, then pulled out a disk.

"Somehow I knew you didn't so I recorded yesterday's and today's," he said, handing the disk to Ophelia. "It's pretty bad. You brought out some real freaks."

Then Jareth pulled out something as well. A small crystal ball, just like on the movie. He contact juggled it for a moment then tossed it to her. Ophelia caught it carefully, fearful it might shatter if dropped.

"If you find yourself in a tight situation, smash it," the Goblin King said. "Good luck."

And, in the blink of an eye, they were gone.

"Weirdos..." Ophelia mumbled, closing the front door. She looked at the two objects in her hands and decided to put the orb in her cargo pants pocket. Who knew when she might need it? As for the disk, Ophelia decided to watch it right away.

"'Scuse me," she said to some of the Naruto gang as she passed them on her way to the DVD player.

The big flatscreen TV lit up with the news. Everyone in the room turned to watch the goings-on of Orlando, Florida. Yesterday's news was on first.

"The investigators have not determined a cause of death for the Orlando Zoo's security guards," Sue, the news woman, said. Then it switched to a clip of a police officer standing in front of the Zoo.

"There were no puncture or stab wounds. No signs of suffocation, or poisoning. All three bodies are the same. Whoever did this was a professional and we advise everyone to be alert."

Then it went back to Sue. "The only animals stolen from the zoo were reptiles. All the snakes were missing by the time back-up arrived."

"Snakes..." Ophelia breathed to herself, staring blankly at the screen.

"So it seems Orochimaru has made the first move," Kakashi spoke up.

"Yeah," Ophelia agreed. "And those guards must have been murdered by Kanna. They're working together."

Then the TV abruptly changed to that day's news. Sue began.

"At Two AM this morning, five unidentifiable bodies were found outside of Blockbuster. The employees discovered no money to be missing, and only two movies were no accounted for..."

The rest was just background noise to Ophelia's racing mind. Two movies? She had a pretty good idea that those were related to the Villains' original ones. But what was their motive? How could they—

"No... Oh no, oh no!" she gasped out, realizing the horrible truth. "They're planning on bringing out more villains! They have the powder. They could do it if they wanted!"

Everyone was stunned as they realized how right she was.

"Then we have to find them before they can!" Sora declared.

"Odds are they've already done it," Cloud said. "If I know Sephiroth."

"No! I have friends out there! We have to stop them before more people die!" Ophelia demanded.

"Well then," Axel said. "You know the place better than any of us. Where would they be hiding?"

That stopped her. He was right. She was the only one there that would have the faintest idea where to find them. Ophelia made a mad dash to the library for a map of Orlando. She unfolded the newest one and glanced over it. She mumbled to herself, unaware that her audience had followed her. After a few more minutes she remembered a place she saw coming home from school.

Pointing to it on the map, she explained, "It was kind of fancy and it had some really good suites, but the customers always complained about mice." _Mice. Perfect snake food, _she thought.

"Who's going to see if they're there?" Yuffie asked.

"Oh... Uh, we'll need people that can fight, but not attract too much attention," Ophelia suggested. "I mean... we don't want the whole city to be watching." Then she paused, thinking. "But if we run into Orochimaru, Sephiroth, or Naraku... we need strong people."

"So it's decided," Kakashi said. "We check the hotel first."

**-- **

**Jah. Short chapters. Sorry. I'll try to upload a lot soon to make up for my lazy-assness from the past few months. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I did sooo much editing to this chapter, it's not even funny. Now that it's almost been a year since I last looked at this story, I realize that it sucks. Majorly. It lacks detail, and other refined things, (variating verbs, maybe?), and has too much OOC-ness. **

**I don't like it at all. **

**But since it's the only story that I've ever finished (EVER), I shall continue to type it up from my flimsy little notebook. If only for the few of you that like it. **

**Blah, blah, blah, I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Naruto, Final Fantasy VII, or Inuyasha. Just Ophelia. **

**--**

Ninjas, Demons, and Hearts! Oh My!

Chapter Eight

It was strange for Ophelia, driving through town with skilled fighters in the vehicle. Their group consisted of Itachi and Kisame, Cloud, Marluxia (so they wouldn't have to break a window to get in), Inuyasha, Gaara, and Sora. She could tell that the keyblader was trying to stay quiet, since you could cut the tension with a knife. No one, with the exception of the loud-mouth Inuyasha, spoke during their short trip.

"This is it."

The thirty-story hotel loomed before them, looking strangely eerie. The big sign that said _Elements Inn_ no longer lit up.

Ophelia handed Sora her cell phone.

"If you guys need back-up, just hold down two. It'll call the mansion."

He nodded and took it gratefully, exiting the vehicle. "I'm sure we'll be fine."

And then they walked into a Corridor of Darkness that Marluxia created, disappearing from her sight. She sighed to calm her nerves and slouched in the driver's seat to wait.

5 minutes... 10 minutes... 15...

There were 30 floors to check, she reminded herself. Even with seven people, that could take a while. But what if they _did_ find something? What if Sora lost the phone during a fight? What if they were being picked off, one-by-one like a horror film?!

Ophelia's panicked thoughts eventually got the better of her, so she scrambled out of the car and clicked on the heavy duty flashlight she brought. She walked up the steps of the hotel and, to her surprise, the doors were unlocked.

"Weird..." she whispered to herself, stepping inside.

Boy, was it dark! If the flashlight died right then, she would be stuck. The dark wasn't exactly one of her favorite places to be, especially when the clouds covered the moon and the street lights were out on either side of the hotel.

The building was basically a giant cylinder. If you looked up you could see all the doors to the rooms, and the ceiling was a giant glass dome. If she remembered correctly, the pool was in the middle of the lobby. When she flashed the light towards it though, she discovered the water was all gone and it was just a big hole now. Nice.

A little shiver ran up her spine as she walked, but not because it was cold. A sound that she had heard, not too long ago in her own kitchen, came to Ophelia's ears.

She snapped the flashlight around to see a big, yellow anaconda in a piece of shrubbery. It was Emily, she realized, the reptile house's biggest snake.

So they _had_ been here. Or worse. Still were.

She was suddenly on edge more so than before. As she kept the flashlight on the snake, she backed away. Getting eaten wasn't exactly on the agenda for today.

Falling into a hole, on the other hand...

Just as Ophelia opened her mouth to scream, her back hit concrete, knocking the wind out of her. The flashlight rolled from her grasp as she struggled to breathe.

When she had recuperated enough, she realized that she'd fallen into the shallow end of what used to be the pool. The light had rolled all the way down the slope and into the deep end.

"Brilliant," Ophelia grumbled, standing up shakily. She could hear Emily hissing nervously, wondering where her prey went.

Other than the small spot of light, Ophelia was blind as a bat. No, worse. Bats have at least _some_ way to orient themselves.

In order to get out safely, she needed that flashlight. So she stumbled along, feeling for the hill, then slid down. Once the light was in her hands again, she had to run back up the hill to prevent gravity from taking her back down.

Emily was still waiting for her when she got out of the pool. Ophelia just dodged around the shrubbery and made a mad dash to the door. Just as she touched to handle, footsteps alerted her to another presence. She was all but deaf with her heartbeat in her ears. When she turned the light in the direction of the sounds, nothing was there.

Then the sky lit up suddenly, the moon no longer hidden by clouds. The lobby flooded with light through the glass dome, revealing who the footsteps belonged to.

Ophelia couldn't breathe. If she thought her heartbeat had been loud before, now it was like thunder.

He stood, not eight feet away, as colorless as the light illuminating the room. Emily was wrapped around his arm, looking as harmless as a puppy compared to the ninja before her.

"It seems you've discovered our little hide out," Orochimaru hissed, looking amused. Then the clouds covered the moon and plunged them into darkness.

"That's too bad," he whispered. Directly in her ear!

To say she freaked out would be an understatement.

Ophelia hurled the heavy flashlight in the general direction of the voice and flung herself at the door. Her landing on the sidewalk was anything but graceful, considering she also fell down four steps. She groaned in pain, but was too charged by adrenalin to really feel any of it yet.

"I told you she followed us," Inuyasha bragged.

"Ophelia! Are you alright?" asked Sora, who was now kneeling beside her, along with Cloud. "What did you jump out the door like that for?"

"He... Orochimaru was in there," she began, but cringed when she tried to sit up. Between falling in the pool and down concrete steps, she wasn't feeling too good.

"You look like you saw a ghost," Marluxia pointed out.

"Well, it _was_ Orochimaru," Kisame said, chuckling at his own joke. Itachi's lips twitched, as he also found humor in this.

"Yikes..." Ophelia mumbled when she stood up with Cloud and Sora's help. Gaara's sand helped her into the vehicle and they drove back home.

**-- **

**The only thing I could think after I finished typing it up was, "Wtf? Why did they leave if they found what they were looking for?!" And I realized... **

**I really _was_ a fucking idiot back then. **


End file.
